


Do I Have To?

by LittleLightt



Series: FFXV Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Scentia (brief mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLightt/pseuds/LittleLightt
Summary: Prompto loses a bet and Noctis has him deliver something to Cindy.For FFXV Week 4 Day 3Prompt: I lost a bet





	Do I Have To?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a really late entry, and it might be really short so...

"You lost fair and square" Noctis said, sitting on the ground panting.

Prompto lay there on his stomach, wheezing. He rolled over on his back and looked at his friend, "I think I'm seeing stars."

The two had just got done with a push up match. After a slight argument, Noctis and Prompto made a bet that one could do more push-ups than the other. Who ever lost had to do whatever the other said, no backing out.

Noctis chuckles and smacked his friend on the side He got up and gladly accepted the glass of water Ignis offered him. Prompto still laying on the ground, lifted his head, "So, what are you going to have me do?"

Noctis stood thinking of the perfect punishment. After a couple more sips, an idea came to him. He began to smirk and this scared Prompto. The blond finally sat up,"What are you thinking?

 

* * *

 

"You want me to?" Prompto said, nervously.

"Yes," Noctis replied.

"To?" Prompto said, pointing towards the Hammerhead garage.

Noctis only replied with a smile. Prompto groaned. He began nervously dancing in place as if that was going to get him out of this situation. Noctis just crossed his arms, waiting for his friend to stop having his little nervous dance breakdown. "Let's go, sunlight's disappearing fast," Noctis commented. 

Prompto stopped and looked at him, giving his friend a 'when-this-is-over-I'm-so-killing-you' stare. With a deep breath, Prompto slowly walked across the road and across the lot of the garage. He was hiding the gift Noctis had hand selected behind his back. Prompto scanned the place for Cindy, who was in the garage. Prompto froze right at the entrance of the large building before taking another deep breath to try and calm his rapidly beating heart. He slowly approached her, piping up,"Uh, heya Cindy."

Cindy stopped what she was doing and looked at the blond, "Hey there, aren't you one of the Prince's friends?"

His hands began to shake with anxiety, "Uh yeah."

There was suddenly an awkward silence before Cindy broke it with a, "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, uh, wait I-," his voice was rattling, "I, uh mean, no there isn't I just."

Prompto wanted to look over his shoulder to see his friend behind a nearby rock, but he knew if he did he would get nothing but his best friend laughing his head off. With one more shaky breath, Prompto pulled the small chocobo plushie from behind his back.

"I, just uhm, wanted to give you this," he said, sticking his arms straight towards her.

She looked at it confused but then her face went soft, "Why thank you, that's mighty nice of you."

Prompto pierced his lips as she took it from his hands. His freckled cheeks turned pink and he croaked out a, "You're welcome" and ran off. He went to the boulder where Noctis was having the time of his life watching it all go down. When Prompto got there, he started hitting Noct's chest repeating the lines "I hate you" and "that was so embarassing!"

Noctis managed to calm his friend, but Noct was still as smiley as ever. Prompto, still red in the face, threatened, "Next time I win a bet, I'm so getting you back."

Noctis just laughed, "Sure, loverboy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been based off of the one quest where you give Iris flowers or anything <_< >_>. anyways, Thanks for reading once again! Hopefully this light hearted fic can make up for the intense thing I wrote yesterday <3


End file.
